Marvel History
The Earth evolved: Mutants, Atlantians, Super Soldiers, Aliens, Robots and Powered Suits. There have been space accidents, invasions, and political mayhem. Though the Atlantian invasion is over, Genosha now appears to hover on the horizon. The Public KNOWS. It all started with the Fantastic Four, followed by the X-Men and the Avengers. Then there were the New Warriors, when the Avengers failed. The Age of Heroes was born, and even villains have begun to turn over a new leaf with the Thunderbolts. The Public HOPES. The heroes have a daunting task ahead of them. The Friends of Humanity has declared war on mutants and Magneto has taken a stand on the island of Genosha, while Xavier's Institute becomes known as a mutant private school and the X-Men become spokesmen and women for mutant and human equality. The answers appear to cause the problems. Often, it seems S.H.I.E.L.D. is the only thing that stands between HYDRA and world domination. The Public FEARS. More than ever, the Earth needs heroes to battle the dangers it faces every day. They represent the hope and courage against the evil doers. They are the last resort, and sometimes, the only chance for success. The Public needs HEROES. Old History * Stark Industries is founded by Isaac Stark Sr. in the 19th century. * WWII begins. Captain America later appears to fight Red Skull, the first successful Super Solider. He fights against Nazis, and later ends up disappearing into watery depths due to a deadly missile he stopped that was fired by Zemo. Other heroes around that time was the first Human Torch and Namor. Namor was the mysterious prince of Atlantis, and after the war he disappeared from the Surface world. * There were a few others that filled the role of Captain America until the 1950s. * Namor shows up occasionally and attacks those he feels has transgressed against him and his kingdom. He is seen as a myth, a sort of aquatic boogieman. History * S.H.I.E.L.D. is founded. * Xavier is well-known in his work on mutant research. He starts his work on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and building Cerebro. * Terrorists take down the World Trade Center a.k.a. The Twin Towers in New York City. * Xavier recruits Scott Summers for the X-Men and a student for his school. He soon recruits the other original members of the X-Men: Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Warren Worthington III and Bobby Drake. * Friends of Humanity is founded by Graydon Creed. * Conflict in Afghanistan increases with terrorism on a rise. The U.S. stations troops there. * Conflict between the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants begins. Soon both become public knowledge. the Brotherhood of Mutants becomes known as a mutant terrorist group, and the X-Men as a questionable mutant group that at least stands against the Brotherhood of Mutants. * Canada starts up secret Department H program to develop National Superhero protectors. Forms Gamma, Beta, and Alpha Flights. * Stark Industries sales go up. Testing is performed in Afghanistan. Tony Stark disappears in Afghanistan for a few weeks before returning from the hands of terrorists. * Iron Man appears, along with other independent heroes such as Thor. * Ms. Marvel is comatose from an attack by the Brotherhood of Mutants. Rogue gains new powers as a result and leaves the Brotherhood of Mutants to seek help. * Xavier begins to recruit other members to the X-Men, such as Kitty, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Gambit. * Captain America is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and unfrozen. * The Avengers forms, with the founders being: Iron Man, Thor, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, Wasp and Giant-Man. * Councilman Kelly is voted into the New York Senator seat. * Conflict with the Brotherhood of Mutants intenifies, and the government is often seeing the X-Men as just as bad due to their sometimes not quite legal actions in their efforts to protect mutants. The property damage when they fight the Brotherhood of Mutants does not help. * Government funding for Department H ended, the Teams are officially disbanded, though Guardian re-unites Alpha Flight as an independant group. * The first Sentinels show up during a televised debate between Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. Bolivar Trask. The Sentinels soon try to take over the world under the control of Mastermold. The X-Men stop them along side the repentant Dr. Trask, who dies in their destruction. * Emma Frost founds the Hellions. * Ms. Marvel awakens from her coma. * The Friends of Humanity's power increases. * Xavier recruits Dazzler for the X-Men. * Wanda and Pietro find out that Magneto is their father and leave the Brotherhood of Mutants. The organization soon crumbles. Amelia Voght goes her own way, and Magneto starts new plans. * A Shi'ar ship crashes into Breakstone Lake behind Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. After having two of the X-Men kidnapped - Angel and Kitty - they join forces with Lilandra and meet space pirates. Lilandra is returned to being Empress of the Shi'ar and shares technology and an alliance with the X-Men. * Nocturne appears from an alternative dimension. * Namor starts to be seen on the surface more often and acting as a more heroic figure. He has assisted the Fantastic Four and Avengers, while in return obtaining their assistance against threats to Atlantis. * Excalibur is founded. * Stark Industries becomes Stark International. * Graydon Creed is assassinated by Mystique, and Senator Kelly steps up to the plate to take over as head of the Friends of Humanity. * Mystique forms her own version of the Brotherhood of Mutants with her own agenda. * X-Men and Avengers form an alliance. * Tony Stark has a heart attack and his heart condition is discovered. He has a synthetic heart transplant. * Roxxon Corporation forms Omega Flight to attempt to get possession of Guardian's suit. Guardian is apparently killed while trying to prevent the critical overload and explosion of his suit. His wife Heather takes over leadership of Alpha Flight as Vindicator. * The USSR collapses. * Wanda and Pietro join the Avengers. * Massachusetts Academy is destroyed by a bomb set by Adrienne Frost, and the Hellions dissolve. * Senator Kelly is re-elected with the platform of the Mutant Registration Act. * Sentinels are used for the second time publicly, large sized. They are sponsored by the government but certain individuals have their own dark agendas behind the program. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is destroyed. The X-Men currently active at the time are kidnapped and taken to a government space station. While escaping, Jean almost dies and joins with the Phoenix - so it is believed. * Attuma deposes Namor for a short while, which leads to an invasion of the U.S. mainland. Namor helps the heroes beat back the invasion and deposes Attuma in return. Attuma and his barbarians are exiled. Namor decides to return to focus on his Kingdom rather than the surface. Public views Atlantis as as mysterious place unmarked on maps, and the invasion often makes people worrisome as the U.S. was attacked for the first time directly since Pearl Harbor. Atlantis is a wild card in global politics and has no diplomatic relations with the departure of Namor. * Justin Hammer wages war on Tony Stark, framing Iron Man as a murderer. Iron Man manages to clear his name and Justin Hammer disappears from radar as a wanted criminal. * The Thunderbolts is formed from a group of former Supervillains who claim to have reformed. Lead by Citizen V. The public opinion is mixed as if they are really heroes or not. Hawkeye openly offers his endorsement and help to the Thunderbolts in establishing themselves. * Stark International becomes Stane International and Tony Stark disappears for two months before appearing in California as head of Circuits Maximus. Captain America hangs up his mask. * Excalibur is dissolved. * Phoenix is twisted by Mastermind in his bid to join the Hellfire Club. When she comes back to reality, she kills Mastermind, and awakens as the Dark Phoenix. The X-Men fight her, and another world is destroyed as a result. The Phoenix, realizing her evil commits suicide. Recent History * Captain America is replaced by a new operative. * Hawkeye leaves the Avengers to join The Thunderbolts. * Circuits Maximus is blown up. Obadiah Stane takes up the mantel of Iron Monger to fight Iron Man and dies in the battle. Tony Stark founds Stark Enterprises. * Xavier finishes rebuilding the school and calls it Xavier's Institute. The fact it is a mutant school has become public knowledge since the Sentinels attack, and is open for new recruitments. The X-Men are teachers, and Generation X is created. * HYDRA and the Taliban in Afghanistan create an alliance. * Tony Stark is shot by his girlfriend in the back and becomes crippled. * Ronin the Accuser sends Kree forces to Earth to arrest Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel seeks out Avengers for help, and this leads to the public learning of aliens and sparks a war between the Kree and Skrull on Earth. The Avengers save Earth and Captain Marvel, but overall lose popularity due to harboring dangerous aliens and mutants. * Emergency and experimental surgery is performed on Tony Stark, and it is a success. War Machine makes an appearance as a new super hero. * Citizen V revealed to be Baron Zemo and that he formed a Masters of Evil group under the guise of the Thunderbolts. Hawkeye leads the Thunderbolts members who really wished to reform in a battle against Zemo and his team. Zemo is defeated and all of the Thunderbolts including Hawkeye end up being sent to prison from crimes comitted by Zemo in the Thunderbolts' name. * Masters of Evil attack the Avengers Mansion and destroys it. The Avengers dissolve. * The X-Men for a 'quiet' alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. as a consultant group. Nick Fury provides them some protection against the U.S. Government. It becomes public knowledge that the X-Men are associated with Xavier's Institute. The X-Men start performing guest appearances and become a public icon of mutant and human equality. * Emma Frost soon joins Xavier's Institute after performing much soul searching. Things are tense at the school and in the X-Men which she has joined. * Captain America's mask is resumed by its original holder. * U.S. is forced to withdraw most troops from Afghanistan, and terrorism is still an issue. The U.S. has to primarily use co-ops to continue their war on terrorism. * Hawkeye and the other heroic Thunderbolts are relased from prison on Presidential pardon. * Warren Worthington II dies and Warren Worthington III becomes CEO of Warren Industries. The Media jests about a new young Stark on the market, as Stark inherited Stark Industries when he was two years younger - at twenty - than Warren. * Magneto takes over Genosha island, formerly ran by an anti-mutant government. He rules with his Acolytes. This causes major world tension. * Stark Enterprises buys out Stane International. Tony Stark moves back to New York City. * Avengers reform. * Jean Grey is found by the Avengers at the bottom of Jamaica Bay in a cocoon, and it was realized that the Phoenix was never really Jean to begin with, merely stole part of her identity. Jean is returned to their allies the X-Men, fully healed from her previous close brush with death. * SWORD is founded. * Hulk goes wild in New York City and is stopped by the Avengers. London History The history of London, England up to modern times is as follows: *Middle Ages (500s): King Arthur, Merlyn, Morgan Le Fey, and the Black Knight is active. The Black Knight betrays Camelot to Morgan Le Fey. Kings of England and later governmental leader form packs with English Fea and Avalon. *1760's: The English Hellfire Club is founded. *WWI (1914-1918/1922): Lord Montgomery Falsworth becomes the First Union Jack. He fights Baron Blood, a German Operative & Vampire. He does not know it is his own brother, John. *1938: Montgomery retires from Union Jack over protest as the current Prime Minister support of Hitler. *WWII (1939-1945): Lord Montgomery Falsworth's son Brian takes over as Union Jack. The Invaders begin to operate out of England to fight Nazi agents in Europe. Baron Blood appears again as a Nazi agent. London is heavily damaged in Nazi Air Raids. Falsworth's daughter becomes Spitfire. *1950s: Weird Happenings Organization is found to deal with Cold War Era Superspies and unexplainable situations in England. *1960s: Black Air takes over WHO's work bringing them more in line with MI-6. Sir James Braddock is recruited to be a scientist for the English government and working for Black Air. *1980s: England's Hellfire Club Inner Circle is taken over by mutants. They soon strike a deal with Black Air. Banshee goes to work as an Interpol agent. Black Tom becomes an international Terrorist. The modern Black Knight (I) makes his criminal debut.Brian and Besty Braddock are born. So is Theresa Cassidy. *1990s: Muir Island is founded by Moria McTaggard. James Braddock dies under mysterious circumstances. Jamie Maddrox comes to live on Muir Island. Wolfsbane is born. *Almost Present Day: Betsy Braddock becomes a super model. Pete Wisdom becomes a member of Black Air. *Present Day: Brain Braddock becomes Captain Britain. Joey Chapman becomes new Union Jack. Baron Blood resurfaces. Spitfire resumes her heroic activates. Excalibur is founded by Pete Wisdom and then later dissolved. Category:Heroes Theme